


No Reason

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [5]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous Sonny, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neil comes back to town Sonny begins to feel jealous even though there isn't any reason to be. Finally one day he has had enough and talks to Marlena. Marlena then snaps some reality into Will and he realizes what is going on. Jealous Sonny; AU; WilSon</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Will – Chandler Massey
> 
> Sonny – Freddie Smith

**No Reason**

Everything was looking up now that Nick was dead and even though Gabi was no longer around it felt like things were going to be fine for them. Sonny loved his husband like no other and despite all their problems he knew that their love was enough. Unfortunately Neil was back in town and suddenly he was left feeling like he wasn't enough for the man he loved. He could see the way that the other blonde looked at his husband and Will did nothing to discourage it though Sonny had a feeling that was because Will didn't realize just how good looking he was. All these thoughts were popping up in his head and he tried to stop them knowing that they were married with a daughter so of course Will wanted him but that did nothing to stop the self-conscious thoughts. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up from the bench he was sitting on to see Marlena giving him a soft look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," she spoke softly, "I tried calling your name but you didn't answer. You looked lost in thought there."

"It's nothing," Sonny said but it sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Are you sure about that because it doesn't sound like it's nothing?" Marlena asked seeing the look in his eyes and knowing he was upset.

"It doesn't matter," he tried pushing it off but even that wasn't working.

"It does matter if it is making you this upset I can see that you are so don't deny it. Come one talk to me I promise I won't judge and I offer some very good advice," she said sitting down next to him.

"Neil is back in town," he began pausing trying to form the words to describe the way he was feeling, "He's a friend of Will's. He is also the first guy that Will kissed and he still wants him. I can see the way that he's flirting but Will he's oblivious and I'm trying not to get jealous and to stop feeling the way that I am but nothing works."

"How do you feel?" she pushed having a feeling that she knew how he was feeling but wanting to know for sure so she could give him advice.

"I use to think that it was us against the world and we were it. Now I feel like I am not good enough for him and it doesn't help that Neil is flirting and Will isn't stopping it," Sonny said frustrated.

Marlena took a minute to process everything that she had been told. She could see the problem with Will doing nothing to stop the flirting but like Sonny she did not think that he was doing it intentionally. She knew that Will didn't even realize that the flirting was happening and that his upbringing had contributed to his low self-esteem. Marlena wondered if maybe she needed to intervene for Sonny and make Will understand what was happening because this could be a problem but that was something to worry about later right now Sonny needed her.

"Sonny maybe you should talk to Will," Marlena advised, "You believe that he is not so much doing anything about the flirting but instead doesn't realize that it is happening. I agree on this note and maybe instead of just letting it be you need to talk to Will so he understands and knows how you are feeling."

"You're probably right," he told her with a laugh seeing the soundness of her wisdom.

"Then go home and talk to your husband," she ordered giving him a look.

Sonny knew that Marlena was right and he had to talk to his husband because he knew that Will loved him and that the blonde wasn't trying to be cruel but he didn't want for him to take it the wrong way either. Will was insecure sometimes and Sonny was afraid of bringing it up and having him take it the wrong way causing problems. He sighed wondering how he was going to talk to his husband and what to do to make him understand that the way he was acting with Neil was hurting him.

~No Reason~

Will sighed as he tried to find his husband annoyed beyond belief. His husband had given him so much free time so that he could catch up with Neil but at the same time it felt like he had a problem with it. He tried to figure it out but he couldn't for the life of him and when he started to think that Neil was flirting with him he shook it off because it just wasn't possible. He wasn't attractive like Sonny or successful so it didn't make sense for anyone let alone Neil to be flirting with him. He had a past with Neil but that was in the past and it was really only a couple of stolen kisses. He saw his grandmother walk towards him looking like she was on a mission.

"I need to talk to you young man," she told him sternly.

"I need to find Sonny Grandma," he said trying to walk away from her.

"You also need to talk to him and realize that hanging around with that boy Neil is just hurting him," she said grabbing his arm stopping him in his tracks and also making him confused.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm not doing anything with Neil. I am in love with Sonny and there is nothing between Neil and I," Will yelled confused.

"Neil is flirting with you and instead of stopping it you are doing nothing and now your husband thinks that he isn't good enough for you and that you might not love him the way you use to," she yelled right back at him.

"I have to go," he told her pulling away and running off without another word leaving Marlena to hope that she had gotten through to him.

~No Reason~

Sonny didn't even turn when the door opened and his husband had walked through the door. He knew that they needed to talk about Neil but right now he just wanted to finish making dinner and have a nice meal before talking and potentially causing a whole bunch of problems. He felt like when he told Will that the blonde would over react or take something the wrong way so he was dreading the talk but he needed to get it out because he didn't feel like he was enough anymore.

"Hey," he said finally turning to look at the blonde and saw a look in his eyes that he couldn't explain.

"I just got done with Neil," the blonde told him.

"Cool," the brunette stated tensing hating his reaction.

Sonny's reaction was very telling for Will. The blonde had thought over everything that his grandmother had told him and realized that maybe she was right. He hadn't realized that he was hurting his husband this badly but he really honestly didn't think that Neil was flirting with him. Will saw the hurt in those brown eyes and the insecurity and wanted to fix it.

"My grandmother was right," the blonde said in shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sonny said shaking his head trying to deny it so as not to cause problems.

Will shook his head seeing how the tables have been turned. Usually it was the blonde that was insecure and jealous all the time. This time it was Sonny that was feeling insecure and jealous. The blonde walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around him trapping the brunette's arms so he couldn't move or escape. He moved his head kissing Sonny's neck softly feeling the brunette melt into him. Will settled so that his head lay on the brunette's shoulder and just held Sonny for a moment before talking.

"You should have told me what was going on," Will started softly, "I didn't realize that hanging around Neil was hurting you. I honestly didn't think he was really flirting with me until it was brought up."

"You didn't stop him," Sonny protested weakly knowing it was not a good statement but he still felt insecure and upset.

"I didn't stop him because I didn't realize it. I'm not attractive like you or successful," the blonde reassured him moving his arms so he could turn his husband to face him, "I love you and only you. You have no reason to be upset or feel like you aren't enough for me."

Sonny looked into blue eyes and sighed knowing that he had overreacted and that he had no reason to feel like that. He was reassured that Will didn't just laugh it off and not say anything but instead had talked to him. The brunette moved his now free arms to wrap around his husband's neck pulling the blonde into a kiss. He moaned when Will deepened the kiss pushing him back against the counter their dinner now forgotten and if tomorrow Neil ended up being disappointed at being turned down neither one of them cared too much.


End file.
